


3am cat snuggles

by maketea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cats, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: according to marinette, adrienmustgive their new kitty a goodnight kiss. even if it's 3am.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 19
Kudos: 155





	3am cat snuggles

Adrien woke up when he no longer felt Marinette.

Upon reaching for her, he found her side of the bed warm but empty. He opened his eyes, and there she was — sat up, duvet spilling around her waist, and bent over the dark shape that was Amélie.

"Marinette?" he said. "What're you doing?"

She didn't turn around. "I'm comforting our baby."

Adrien squinted. He could just about make out Marinette pressing a kiss to their kitty's head.

"Comforting?" At this, Adrien began to sit up, too. "Is she okay?"

Although Amélie had been warm and open since they got her last week, the animal shelter did mention the likelihood of her becoming anxious in a new home. The shelter was where she had stayed since she was two months old — even if she cuddled with them during their movie nights and sat at the table while they ate, there must have been some unease in a cat that had been completely uprooted after a year in a single place.

Once at Marinette's side, he looked down at Amélie. She lay spread on the duvet, white-tipped front paws stretched out, head propped up, sleepy green eyes soft and half-lidded.

Marinette turned, and if it weren't for her lopsided pigtail, she would have fixed him with one serious look indeed.

"She's upset," she said.

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Why? How do you know?"

"Amélie told me she's sad you didn't give her a kiss before you went to bed."

Adrien stared at Marinette.

It was 3AM. He couldn't remember if one of his bookmarked cat articles said anything about giving goodnight kisses to your new, grown-up, slightly anxious adoptee.

But then Marinette cracked a smile.

_ No _ , of course cats didn't need goodnight kisses. Marinette was just enamoured with their new baby.

"Okay," Adrien said, and stooped over until he could find Amélie's eyes. Gently, he kissed her nose. "Goodnight."

Marinette giggled. He responded to the hand she had placed in the crook of his elbow, returning to his girlfriend upon her coaxing.

"And goodnight to you, too," he said. Adrien reached around, tugged her in, and kissed her head. "It's 3AM."

"Heh, I know." She settled back under the duvet, opening her arms out for him. 

Adrien entered her embrace. He tangled their legs — careful not to displace Amélie, who had stretched herself belly-up around Marinette's ankles.

"Sleep well, My Lady." He kissed her jaw.

"You too, kitty."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: rosekasa


End file.
